


After Working Hours

by Bean_writes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Co-workers, Frottage, M/M, Modern Era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, So scandalous, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean_writes/pseuds/Bean_writes
Summary: Eren’s eyes pierced right through him and Levi swallowed thickly, maintaining his composure under the lust-filled look his employee gave him. Looking back on it, he could’ve easily prevented this but where was the fun in that? Eren was young, hot, eager to please and flirting with him made him feel things he hadn’t felt in years.Eren made him feel alive and the scandalous aspect of their relationship, or rather, the flirtatious acts they had both been committing during working hours, spurred him on even more.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 18
Kudos: 333





	After Working Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rachel_exe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RACHELE! Thank you for being my wonderful friend and my amazing beta. Fingers crossed there are lots of spicy commas in here! (they add flavor okay) 
> 
> Ngl, it's been a while since I've written Bottom!Levi but I know you love it so I thought I'd give it another go! Let's hope you'll enjoy it <3

Eren’s eyes pierced right through him and Levi swallowed thickly, maintaining his composure under the lust-filled look his employee gave him. Looking back on it, he could’ve easily prevented this but where was the fun in that? Eren was young, hot, eager to please and flirting with him made him feel things he hadn’t felt in years. 

Eren made him feel alive and the scandalous aspect of their relationship, or rather, the flirtatious acts they had both been committing during working hours, spurred him on even more. 

He lowered his gaze again, acting as if he was reading the papers Eren had just put on his desk but he was too focused on the swelling of his own cock after the brunet had sent him a cheeky smirk. Eren might know how to play him, get him aroused to the point a faint blush covered his cheeks, but two could play this game and Levi was competitive. He would turn Eren into a drooling blabbering mess, that would show him his place.

“These statistics don’t line up,” Levi said flatly, voice low and he got up from behind his desk. Turning around, he made sure to squat all the way down as he got last month’s folders. “You used the wrong data.” 

Eren’s brows furrowed in confusion and he looked at his boss over the edge of his black squared glasses as he accepted the folders. “I used the charts you gave me.”

“And you put them into the wrong programs, kids like you can’t get anything right.” Levi rolled his eyes and leaned against his mahogany desk, crossing his arms over chest. “Am I that big of a distraction to you that you can’t even do your job right? Maybe I should transfer you to a different facility.”

Eren’s eyes narrowed and he immediately threw the papers on his desk out of anger. How cute. 

He made a move to open his mouth but closed it once he saw the grin on Levi’s face. “You’re insufferable.”

Levi shrugged, “So what if I am. You’re not denying your stupid crush?”

Eren groaned, face turning red and Levi could see how his blush crept all the way up to his ears from this close. “It wouldn’t really help my case, would it?”

Levi huffed, “It wouldn’t. At least you’re not as dumb as you look.”

“Your flirting is weird, you know that?”

“Is that a complaint I hear? Your dick seems to like it,” Levi said with a scoff, eyeing the obvious tent in Eren’s pants. “Or are you just a hormonal teenager who can’t deny himself anything?”

Despite his cool demeanor, Levi’s blood thrummed in his veins and he had to control every fiber in his being to not give in to Eren just yet. He had to show him he was still in charge. “Well?”

“I am not.” Eren spat, eyes fuming with anger and he balled his fists. “You’re just hot.”

“What was that, Jaeger?” Levi grinned and unfolded his arms. 

Eren dropped his hands and he surged forward, face only inches away and his hot breath ghosted over Levi’s face as he raised his voice, “I said you’re hot! Happy now?”

“Quite happy, yes.” Levi chuckled at the brunet, breath puffing against his lips. God, how he loved that kid’s anger and determination. Beautiful. 

“You’re an ass, you know that?” 

Levi hummed in acknowledgment. “Are you going to do something about it?” 

“... What?” Eren stared at him open-mouthed. 

“I thought you had more confidence than this, stupid brat.” 

Eren’s Adam’s apple bobbed up and down before Levi fisted his tie to pull him in, crushing their lips together in a kiss that was all tongues and teeth. Eren’s tongue delved past his lips, tickling the roof of his mouth and Levi moaned into the kiss. He wrapped his legs around the brunet’s waist, pushing his body flush against his own, gripping onto his shoulders. 

“I do.” Eren grinned and kissed him again, scraping his nails over the neatly trimmed undercut before running his fingers through Levi’s black hair. He gave a slight tug, and Levi let out a filthy moan, his lips parting enough to let Eren’s tongue slip back inside. 

Eren continued tugging on Levi’s hair every so often just to hear that sinful noise and he ground his hips against his boss’ arousal. Creating delicious friction that made Levi’s head spin and his eyes roll back into his skull.

When Eren finally pulled away, they were both panting heavily but Levi hadn’t had enough yet. He grazed his teeth over Eren’s jawline before he left a sloppy suck on his neck, rolling the skin between his teeth so he would surely leave a mark. 

“That’s quite scandalous don’t you think?” Eren groaned as Levi left another mark on his neck. 

“Shut up,” Levi said and pulled Eren down for another kiss, pressing his palm over Eren’s cock. He was already achingly hard and the thought made his own cock strain against the confinement of his suit. 

He undid Eren’s belt and popped the button with skilled fingers, lowering his zipper before firmly gripped the base of his cock. It felt heavy in his hand and he could only imagine how good it’d feel inside of him. 

Eren moaned into his mouth and reciprocated the gesture, undoing Levi’s belt and fly eagerly and although he lacked a certain grace Levi couldn’t help but feel even more turned on as he impatiently took out his cock. 

The next few minutes were a blur of whispered praises and sloppy kisses as Eren’s hand moved over them both.

“Levi…” Eren broke up their lip lock and rested his sweaty forehead against Levi’s. “You feel so good.”

“You’re not even inside of me,” Levi said with a grin, breath getting stuck at the back of his throat when Eren gave an exceptionally skilled tug on his cock. “Fuck.”

Eren let out a breathy chuckle. “Is that an invitation?”

“Do I really need to spell this out for you?” Levi locked eyes with Eren before pressing his feet into the small of Eren’s back, creating more friction between them. “You’re gonna fuck me, properly. You don’t think I’d let just anyone use my ass like that?” 

“Hell no,” Eren smirked, his eyes the closest to devilish Levi had ever seen and another shot of arousal coursed through him when Eren flipped him over on his desk; chest pressed against the dark wood.

Eren made sure to get rid of his pants before dropping down to his knees. Without a warning, he gripped onto Levi’s ass cheeks and spread them apart, darting out his tongue to lap over his sensitive hole. 

Whimpers and moans spilled past Levi’s lips as he was so deliciously manhandled and a choked groan left his throat when the brunet wriggled his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. “Fuck, Eren.”

Eren thrust his tongue ever so slowly and hummed at the tight heat when he slid one finger in. Adding his tongue to the mess, pushing it deep inside Levi’s ass as he hooked two fingers to spread his hole. “I can’t wait to fuck you. You’re so gorgeous, Levi.”

Levi bit his lip at the praise and fought for air when Eren angled his fingers, abusing the sensitive bundle of nerves inside his body to the point his legs trembled. This kid was good.

“Just look at you, responding to me so well,” Eren said, voice hoarse and thick with arousal as he lapped at his hole before he stood, planting a kiss on Levi’s nape. “Where’s the lube?”

“Upper desk drawer,” Levi panted, catching his breath as he handed Eren the bottle of lube and a condom. 

Eren squinted at the action, “You fuck your employees regularly?” 

Glaring, Levi turned his head so he faced the brunet at the offensive accusation. “Do you really think that lowly of me? I planned this you fucking dumbass.”

“You better,” Eren said before he ripped the wrapper open with his teeth and rolled it onto his hard cock. Pouring a generous amount of lube onto the crevice of Levi’s ass, he pushed three fingers deep inside of him and pressed down on his prostate, hard. “I’ve waited for this for so long, I’d hate to think I wasn’t the only one fucking you.”

Biting down on his bottom lip, Levi tried to suppress the sounds from spilling past his lips but he couldn’t help but whimper under Eren’s touch. He knew his body already and it drove him insane.

Eren moaned loudly as he buried his entire length inside of Levi in one smooth motion as he caressed his back, giving him a well deserved minute to get used to his length and girth.

Levi’s hips bucked forward when Eren slid into him oh so slowly. His cock stretched him wide open and the pleasant burn made his cock twitch. He felt every inch and he grinned when Eren wanted to give him time to get used to the feeling of being filled. Levi chuckled, teenagers.

He arched his back and snapped his hips, pushing back against the brunet as he looked back over his shoulder. “I thought you were going to fuck me?” he grinned and chuckled lowly when Eren grabbed a fistful of hair. “Just like that.”

The sound of skin slapping on skin filled Levi’s office as Eren started moving with bruising force, burying himself balls deep in his ass before barely leaving the tip inside and slamming back inside. Eren quickened his pace, sounding utterly wrecked as praises spilled off his lips. “You feel so good. Fuck Levi, this feels amazing.”

Levi had noticed in the previous months Eren had a praise kink and he decided to indulge him a little bit. “You fuck me so good, Eren. You make me feel so good, deep inside.”

They lost time like that, losing themselves in pleasure. Eren quickened his pace, hitting Levi’s prostate with perfect accuracy and Levi nearly sobbed in ecstasy. “Come on, Eren. Make me come.” 

Eren wrapped his hand around Levi’s cock, moving it in unison with his unforgiven thrusts. 

Eyes rolling back into his skull as slick sounds filled up the room, Eren let go of Levi’s hair and gripped onto his waist, nails digging into the pale skin. “Come for me, Levi.”

After a few precise thrusts, followed by gradually stuttering breaths, Levi’s release crashed over him and Eren’s name passed his lips in a breathy moan. That’s what did it for Eren, he hid his face against Levi’s neck and groaned as heat coiled in the pit of his stomach and he came with a quiet cry of his own. 

Eren rolled off the condom and threw it into the trash can, planting a few kisses on Levi’s nape before the raven pulled his pants back up. They locked eyes and Levi felt the heat, the spark between them again. Fuck. 

“So, how was that?” Eren asked and nuzzled Levi’s neck before giving him a peck on the lips. “Worth repeating?”

“I’d rate it a 9 outta 10,” Levi said flatly and Eren instantly looked up, wide-eyed and offended. Chuckling, Levi fisted his tie and crashed their lips together once more. Nibbling on the brunet’s bottom lip before pulling away. “Which means you’ll have to improve. Come back in a week.”

Eren’s eyes narrowed and he grabbed Levi’s chin, lifting it upwards, “How about tomorrow?”

Levi’s eyes widened slightly in surprise before his lips gave a small twitch upward. With a quiet huff, he settled his hands on Eren’s hips and kissed him again. “Tomorrow, my place.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what are we all thinking here? Feed the writer comments and kudos if you liked this smutty oneshot!


End file.
